Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vehicles are commonly used to transport a wide range of materials and devices to various locations. In many cases, a vehicle may not be suited to transport the type of devices necessary for some functionality. For example, a vehicle may not have the room or capability to transfer a number of snowboards or other outdoor recreational equipment.
To overcome this limited functionality, there are a number of different racks which may be purchased and installed on a vehicle for transporting various items. However, these racks are generally tailored to be used with a specific recreational device. For example, an enthusiast of both biking and skiing will often be required to purchase both a bike rack and a ski rack attachment for their vehicle. If that individual wishes to both bike and ski on the same excursion, it is often impossible to install both racks on the same vehicle, and thus two vehicles may be needed.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved utility rack system which may be secured to a vehicle to allow attachment of a wide range of items.